First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the product of $3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $5$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $3$ and $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is $6$ plus $3x$ $3x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (3x + 6) = \color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ do? $5(3x+6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(3x+6)+5$.